gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Ocean: Blue World
Endless Ocean: Blue World, also known as Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep in Europe, is a Wii game played as a one-off by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. It was revisited later in the year as a series in its own right. Episodes # Endless Ocean 2: Blue World # Back to Basics # Just Business # Endgame # Shark Attack! # Fishing for Lumps # Full of Surprises # Stopping Time # Diving for Clams # All's Well That Ends Well # Go Fish! # Super Duper Madness # Gauntlet of Fish # Real World Value # Constant Crazy Game Information Adventures of the Deep ''features improved and more realistic graphics and larger explorable areas than the previous game.''Adventures of the Deep allows players to travel to twelve different diving spots around the globe, including new polar and freshwater locations. The ability to dive with a dolphin as a companion returns from the first game, and players will now also be able to ride them to move quickly through the water. Players can also now sell salvaged treasure, including legendary artifacts for money that can be used to buy items to decorate their island and private reef. The aquarium returns and the player can now walk outside the tanks. Several new areas are introduced, for example with the Marine Life Annex, you can put shore species such as penguins, shorebirds and seals. Another new area is the Small World, where smaller fish and invertebrates can be displayed. Others include the Tidal Estuary, where creatures from the estuary and mangrove areas can be displayed; the Freshwater Stream where creatures from places like rivers and lakes can be displayed. Potentially dangerous creatures such as sharks, crocodiles, and electric eels will now elicit a warning for players and may even attack them; players will be able to drive them off using a new tranquilizer-like tool called the Pulsar that can shoot electric charges which calms them down. The Pulsar can also be used to heal any creatures the player finds that are sick or injured. Adventures of the Deep features a variety of animals, includingdolphins, whales, sea lions, penguins, manatees, sharks, sea turtles, and more, up to 1,000 different species of fish, mammals, birds, invertebrates, reptiles and amphibians. There are also 50 legendary creatures to be found in various regions of the game: a select few play a role in the game's storyline and can be interacted with at any time afterwards, but most require a special condition to be met before they can be found. Adventures of the Deep features online cooperative multiplayer that allows players to communicate using the Wii Speak peripheral, with which the game will also come bundled for a short time. As with the first game, players will also be able to take pictures during their dives; the pictures can now be saved to an SD card. Trivia *Two copies of the game were sent in to the show by TranceKujo and regular lovelie Vitas Varnas, which the Grumps forgot to thank in the episode. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Endless Ocean Games